Only Human
by PastelSiren
Summary: A different kind of human has come to Kingsport, and Val has fallen for him.
1. MYSTERY MAN

Title: Only Human  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Andre, Erik and Marie.  
  
(A/N~ O.K everyone. Get ready for this one. This story came to me in a   
dream, only in the dream, I was Val, but I thought it'd make a really good   
story. I'm about to show you the type of dreams I have. Their not all about   
this subject, but there all just as trippi. This is definitely different   
than anything I've written before. I really hope you like it! Without   
further ado¦)  
  
PART ONE  
ONLY HUMAN  
  
CHAPTER ONE: MYSTERY MAN  
  
Val sat in English class with her best friend Caitie. They heard there was   
to be a new student in school, and that he was absolutely gorgeous. They   
chatted it up until the bell rang. While Mrs. Ryan was writing that days   
lesson on the bored, Jamie, who sat behind Val and Caitie leaned in to join  
the conversation.  
  
"Hey, I heard he came out of a mental hospital, and he's still a little,   
you know." Jamie said as he twirled his finger next to his temple.   
  
The girls both looked at each other and laughed. "Come on Jamie, if he   
wasn't fully recovered, do you really think that they'd let him out of a   
mental hospital?" Val insisted.  
  
"Well, probably not, but if he's as gorgeous as you all make him out to be,  
he better stay away from my girl." He stated turning to Caitie.  
  
"Jamie, you are so jealous." She returned mockingly.  
  
"Hey, I just don't want to see some weirdo guy coming after you, and it's   
not, not likely to happen considering how beautiful you are."  
  
"Oh don't give me that. You're jealous and scared." They both gave each   
other half smiles. "And I think it's totally sexy!" She pulled him into a   
kiss, and as they released, they smiled at each other, completely   
forgetting everyone else around them.  
  
Val tried not to stare, but she couldn't help it. Caitie and Jamie were   
completely lost in each other, and she wanted to have that more than   
anything in the world. She once thought her and Tyler Connell could have   
had a love like that. They definitely liked each other, anyone could tell,   
even them. But neither had the guts to admit it, and before she new it,   
Tyler was off to France. His mom and step dad thought he'd get a better   
education there, and a stronger opinion on the world outside of Kingsport.   
But Val was his world. If only she'd known.   
  
Val sighed and looked down to he flat of her desk.   
  
"Excuse me Mr. and Miss Waite, but maybe you'd like to get back to class   
now?" The teacher interrupted, and they turned around, a little embarrassed  
from suddenly realizing they weren't alone. Val gave a half laugh, and   
Caitie shot her a evil look. Val turned and smiled to herself.  
  
Half way into class, when everything was silent, and Val was half asleep, a  
wave of whispers spread through the room. Val turned to try to find what   
was going on, and she froze, as the most beautiful man she'd ever laid eyes   
on entered through her English class door. Even Jamie had to stop and look.  
This guy wasn't just good looking, he was perfect. She couldn't find a   
single flaw on his body. No, a single flaw would've torn the rest of him   
down.  
  
He stopped at the door, put one arm up above his head, and leaned it on the   
frame of the entrance. He scanned the class room, winking as he moved his   
head, and Val swore he was winking at her, but so did every other girl in   
the room.  
  
"I'm guessing you're the new student I've been hearing so much about?" The   
teacher suggested. He nodded his head. Every move, every action, was   
perfect. "You can take a seat next to Ms. Linear." She pointed to Val's   
desk, and again he nodded. Val stopped breathing. She watched as he slowly   
moved his way over to the empty desk next to her own.  
  
The teacher went on about her lesson, being more interested in it, than   
him. He turned to Val who was still aimlessly staring at him. "Hi. I'm   
andre." His voice was deep, and Val tried to answer, but couldn't. So she   
attempted a smile and looked away.   
  
He kept staring at her, and eventually looked back to the teacher. A few   
minutes later he looked back to her. "So, what's your first name?" Still   
she couldn't answer. She looked at him. "I know this, I know this!" She   
thought. "O.K, so, maybe we should just stick with Ms. Linear then?" She   
made a pathetic whimpering sound, completely having no control over   
anything any more.   
  
"Her name is Val." Caitie said, then leaned back into her desk.  
  
"Val huh? That's pretty. Well Val, I guess we'll be sitting next to each   
other for a while now, so we should become more aquatinted, don't you   
think?" She just stared. Perhaps she nodded her head yes, he couldn't   
really tell. "Well, maybe we'll start tomorrow." And with that, he gave his   
focus back to the teacher.  
  
  
Later that day, Val and Caitie were talking at their lockers. "I dont know   
what happened Caitie? I mean, I always greet new people, take them around   
school, and I never have any problems. Caitie, I melted when he talked to   
me. I turned to Jell-O. A really weird Jell-O too. He's never going to talk   
to me again."  
  
"O.K, first off Val, he's like the most gorgeous guy that ever set foot in   
America, and second, he said he want's to get to know you better. Wait till  
tomorrow. He'll talk, and you and I will work on your talking ability   
skills tonight at my house. Moms making my favorite, spaghetti and meat   
balls, so we'll have to work at my house."   
  
"Did I hear someone say that, what's his name is the most gorgeous guy   
ever?" Both girls turned to see Jamie behind them.  
  
Caitie replied, "Well, I expect you want me to say something like, oh, not   
cuter than my man, but that might inflate your ego or something, so I trust   
you know how I feel about you."  
  
"Yeah but Caitie, a guy likes to hear about it once in a while?"  
  
"Yeah, cause of their hormonal machoism, and their can't get enough of   
themselves nature."  
  
"No Caitie, cause were human." And with that, he angrily walked away.  
  
"What was that about?" Val asked.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe he's all shaken up about this AndrÃ© guy. Typical."   
She shoved off the thought of Jaime, and went back to her locker. "My house   
tonight?"   
  
"Yeah sure. I'll come by after work. Save me some spaghetti."   
  
"No problem." And Caitie walked away leaving Val to ponder at her locker.   
  
When she looked up, she saw him across the hall. How could any one person   
be so amazing? She wondered. He had to be Hawaiian, Maybe even fully   
Hawaiian. His eyes were the darkest she'd ever seen. Almost so dark, they   
looked black, but if you studied them, you could see they were a blue. His   
skin was perfectly tan. Smooth and creamy. She couldn't find one freckle,   
one scar, or even a zit. He had to be at least 6 foot, and his muscles. Not  
to bulgy, but boy was he built. His body was perfectly proportioned, and   
perfectly symmetrical. His clothes style was something you might find out   
of an Abrocami and Fiche Magazine. (Not sure how to spell that)  
  
He turned his head and saw Val. He flashed her an award winning smile. He   
waved to the people he had been talking to, and then made his way over to   
Val. "Hi, Val." He said so sweetly, and with even a fun tone. Again she   
melted and couldn't speak. "Well, Maybe I'll try again tomorrow. You know,   
I'd really like to talk to you. I think you're very pretty, and I've been   
asking around about you, and people say you're very nice. A great combo.   
Well, I'm a very nice guy to, you may come to find, and when you start   
talking to me, maybe we could go out for coffee or something?" He waited a   
while, and when she didn't answer, he kissed her cheek, and walked away.   



	2. TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE

CHAPTER TWO: TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE  
  
A week had gone by. Caitie and Jamie still weren't talking to each other,   
and it scared Val. They'd never waited this long after a fight to make up.   
But then AndrÃ© would come bye, and all her fears were pushed aside. They   
has become best friends. And Val had no doubt she was in love with him. He   
always new what to say to her. They joked together, they laughed together,   
they went shopping together. He was, perfect. The most perfect human she'd   
ever met.   
  
She was walking outside Kingsport High alone, when she saw Caitie and Jamie   
under a tree making out. "I guess they made up?" She said to herself. But   
she stopped walking, and her attitude became more serious. She wanted to   
cry. She didn't think she'd ever have what they had. And her body was   
craving it then.  
  
A hand gently rested on her shoulder. She turned to see AndrÃ© behind her.   
He was looking at Jamie and Caitie. "You want that, don't you?" He asked   
Val. She thought about it for a minute, and then looked down. Without   
lifting her head, she nodded.   
  
He placed his hands around her cheeks, and lifted up her face. He gazed   
into her eyes for a minute, than leaned in and kissed her. She took it all   
in, and than placed her hands on his hips and kissed him back. But he   
pulled away. "Val, there's something I have to tell you?" He turned around   
and lifted up his dark, slicked back hair. On the back of his neck, their   
was a red light, no bigger than a button.   
  
"AndrÃ©?" She stould confused not being able to understand.  
  
"Val, I'm and android. The company that made me has been making us for   
years now, and now their making us to be human like. To see if we can   
become human. I came the closest to it, so they put me out in the world to   
see how I would do."  
  
Val couldn't take it. She ran away, but he caught up to her. "Val, please.   
What's wrong?"  
  
"Well this is all a little hard to take in." She was half angry half   
crying. "You're telling me you're some kind of robot or something, you have  
a blinking read light installed in you're neck, and you're telling me all   
at the same time, you're trying to be human. Oh, I don't know AndrÃ©, but   
this is all a little hard to take in. You can understand that right? After   
all, you're studying human emotions aren't you?"  
  
"Not studying Val, just trying to be. Val, I feel. I think. I love."  
  
"Well, I guess it don't get more human than that." She said sarcastically,   
still angry.  
  
"You're mad. Why?"  
  
"Because AndrÃ©, the love of my life left me, and now that I've finally met   
a great guy again, and I fall in love with him, he isn't even real."  
  
"Val, I am real. Look." He took he hand and placed it over his heart. She   
felt a tiny beat.  
  
"How can that be?" Tears were streaming down her face now.  
  
"It's artificial, but its still a heart."  
  
She didn't know what to think. What could she think. "Val, I love you." He   
said, and again she cried. Her sobs growing louder, and he leaned in and   
kissed her again. It felt real to her. And she, she'd never felt more   
alive. So she pushed back into him, and kissed back.  



	3. MARRIAGE

CHAPTER THREE: MARRIAGE  
  
High school was over. Everyone Val loved and cared about graduated, except   
Jamie, who still had one more year left. Her and AndrÃ© were still dating.   
The only other people who knew about him being an android were Caitie,   
Val's parents and sister. They had all been trying to convince her to leave   
Andre. But Val new they just didn't understand. They'd never see what she   
saw in him. And she new no man would ever treat her as well as he did. So   
they decided they wanted to get married.   
  
They figured no one would accept it, so they went off and got married in   
secret. A few days later, they came back home to tell her parents. Her dad   
didn't take it very well. "You what? How could you do this to me? To your   
mom?"  
  
"Dad, I didn't do anything wrong. I love him."  
  
"No Val, you don't."  
  
"Don't tell me how I feel!"  
  
"You love a machine. He is not human Val."  
  
"Yes he is!"  
  
"No, he's a robot. A piece of metal covered by skin. You think he's going   
to make you happy? You think you're really going to lead a normal life with   
this guy? I don't think so Val."  
  
"Yes daddy we are. Why can't you just understand? I love him, and don't you   
ever say he's just metal again. He has a heart, and a mind and a soul. Give  
me a call when you can accept that." She grabbed Andre's hand and they   
ran out of the house, jumped into his car, and drove away.  
  
That night they sat together on their couch in their new home just staring   
at each other. "Youre beautiful." He'd say to her. She'd shy away, than   
look back at him and say, "You're wonderful." Then they'd go into a kiss,   
stop, and say something else, repeating the process.   
  
"Um, Andre, I know I never asked you this before, but I kind've want to   
know." Val asked, as her cheeks went red.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Well, when they made you, I mean, did they make all of you?"  
  
"Um, Val, I'm not sure I understand?"  
  
"Did they give you a...did they make you a whole man?"  
  
"Oh I see." He got closer to her. He kissed her than pulled back. A huge   
smile crossed his face and he nodded his head yes.  
  
She smiled back, grabbed his hand, and they ran to the bedroom.  



	4. BROKEN FAMILY

CHAPTER FOUR: BROKEN FAMILY   
  
Ten years later, Val and Andre had two children. 9 year old Erik, and 3   
year old Marie. But things had changed. Everything was different now, and   
Val was miserable.  
  
No one from Val's past had talked to her any more, still unable to accept   
her marriage with Andre, but that's not where the worst part lye.  
  
She left work early so she could go meet her husband and her children in   
the park. She new what to expect, but she was still making an effort.  
  
Erik, who looked a lot like his father, was a little plump in his stomach,   
which Val really didn't understand considering both his parents were in   
great shape, was standing underneath the slide, staring out into space. He   
wasn't a very happy child. And his mental abilities were very limited. He   
wasn't retarded, but he wasn't a very smart boy either. He was titled the   
school bully.  
  
Marie on the other hand was just as perfect as her father. She looked just   
like him. Val sometimes wished her children looked something like her. But   
some how, the sperm implanted in Andre's body had developed his features   
and their children inherited them.  
  
Andre turned and saw his wife standing there. He grabbed Marie and carried   
her over to Val. Erik followed. Val bent down to face her son. "Hi honey.   
Hi Erik." She said softly. "Can mommy have a hug?" But she already new the   
answer. He shyly hid behind his father. She stould up, and tried to embrace   
her daughter, but Marie squealed out in pain and buried her face into her   
father's chest. Val looked pleadingly at Andre, but he just shrugged.   
  
But seeing the pain in Val's eyes, he looked down at Erik. "Erik, give your  
mother a hug." Erik looked up at his father begging him to reconsider, but   
AndrÃ© sternly said, "Now!"  
  
Erik looked at his mother with so much hate in his eyes, and reluctantly   
and slow treaded to her. She opened her arms to him and smiled big. He   
walked up to her and stopped right in front of her. He stould with his arms   
to his sides and let her wrap her arms around him. He just stould still.   
Val let the hug sink in, not sure when she would receive another one. She   
finally let go and instantly he ran and hid behind his father.  
  
She stould up and looked at her husband. She hoped he could see what she   
was feeling through her eyes, but he ignored her, took Erik's hand and   
happily they walked home leaving Val to follow after.  
  
That night as Val and Andre lay in bed, she tried to talk to him. "How was  
your day?" She asked.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Did you have fun with the children?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Was the lunch I made for you O.K?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
She finally gave up and turned to face away from him. Tears fell from her   
eyes soaking her pillow, and she tried not to make any sobbing sounds. But   
he new she was crying.  
  
"What?" He asked harshly.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Val. Don't lie to me. Tell me what's wrong."  
  
"Like you care."  
  
"Don't be like that. Fine if you don't want to tell me than forget it."  
  
She shot up in her bed, and yelled at him. "When was the last time we made   
love?"  
  
"Val shh, you'll wake the children."  
  
"What, you mean our children? Or do you mean your children?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Those kids hate me. My own children hate me. Why? Why is it? Is it cause I   
work?"  
  
"Val, they don't hate you."  
  
"Oh, than explain why you had to make Erik hug me today in the park."  
  
"He's shy."  
  
"Yeah and he's completely shy around you isn't he?"  
  
"Val that's not fair."  
  
"I have spent every waking moment dedicated to my children, and they might   
as well spit in my face, and you sure as hell don't do anything to help."  
  
"Val."  
  
"Do you even love me any more?"  
  
"Wait, how did we get from your children hating you to me not loving you?"  
  
"Just anwer the question Andre. Do you love me any more?"  
  
He stared at her for a while. "Yes, of course I do."  
  
She could hear the insincerity in his voice. At that moment, she could feel   
her body grow cold. She nodded her head ready to accept the truth. "Get out  
of my room."  
  
"What?"   
  
"You heard me. I said get out." She screamed and threw a pillow at him.   
"You can sleep on the couch, where ever, I don't care. I just don't want to   
see you right now."  
  
"Val?"  
  
"Get out!"  
  
They turned to the door at the sound of a shuffling noise and the children   
were standing there. When they saw they were caught, they ran and stould in  
front of their father. They held their arms out as if to protect him.   
"Leave." Erik said to her.   
  
Andre placed his hands on his children's heads and they wrapped their arms   
around his legs. "You can't yell at daddy!" Marie told Val.   
  
Val knew she had lost, so she grabbed her pillow and went down stairs. She   
couldn't sleep, so she went to her computer to check her e-mail. A letter   
came from an address that looked familiar but she couldn't quite remember.   
It   
read:  
  
Dear Val,  
I know it's been a while. 10 years I believe, but I miss you incredibly. I   
asked around and found out where you're living now, and I really want to   
see you. Be expecting a visit from me soon.  
  
Yours always, Tyler  
  
P.S: I know you're married, so please don't worry about that.   
  
  
Val almost killed over right there. Tyler was coming! The greatest friend   
she'd ever known was coming to visit her. It was a foreign thing to her,   
the thought of having someone come visit. Everyone she'd ever known   
disowned her after she'd married Andre. And the girls at work weren't all   
that friendly. She'd been incredibly lonely since her and AndrÃ© started   
drifting. It must have started about 5 years ago when the physical part of   
their relationship died. He said he didn't need that anymore, that it   
didn't excite him. Val thought that was her fault, and grew cold towards   
him.  
  
But now, someone was coming to see her. And not just anyone, Tyler Connell.  
But when? She turned on all the downstairs lights and started cleaning. She  
wanted the house to be perfect him. she spent 3 hours scrubbing, and   
sweeping, and straightening up. When she finished, she'd felt a lot better.  
She went upstairs to check on everyone. When she opened the door to her   
bedroom, the children were sleeping on the bed curled up to their father.   
She wanted to cry, but the thought of Tyler cheered her up, and as she   
turned around and walked out, Andre's eyes shot open, and he watched her   
leave the room. Erik stirred in his sleep, and Andre tightened a   
comforting arm to ease his slumber.   



	5. HOPE

CHAPTER FIVE: HOPE  
  
A week had passed. Life went on as a routine. The kids went to school,   
parents went to work. After, Dad picked up kids and took them out, Val came   
home to read. She had began to accept how her life had turned out, though   
she didn't understand it. But she also grew to hate Andre. And the more   
she hated him, the more she thought of him as just an android. She didn't   
know why. The whole thing was too confusing for her.  
  
She sometimes wondered if marrying him was a mistake. Not just because he   
was computer, but because he was too perfect. He was definitely human. She   
could see that. He could feel. She knew that. But he was still, too   
perfect, and any human too perfect, she had discovered in high school, was   
just acting.  
  
She was sitting on her big cushioned rocking chair, home alone, when the   
door bell rang. She looked over startled. "Who could that be?"  
  
She got up. She was wearing sweats and a white tank top. She casually   
walked over to the door, and looked through the peep hole. She saw a blond   
curly head. She opened the door, and like a dream, stould Tyler in front of  
her. He was as handsome as she had remembered him. Tall, slim, and well   
dressed.  
  
"Tyler!" She squealed, and with out thinking she jumped into his arms. He   
fell back a few steps, and wrapped his arms around her returning the   
embrace.   
  
"Not exactly the welcome I was expecting, but definitely hoping for!" He   
laughed.  
  
"I'm sorry." She apologized getting down. "It's just so good to see you."   
She tried to fight back the tears, but they refused to stay, and fell down   
her cheeks.   
  
"Val are you O.K?" He asked concerned.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah. Please come in." She gestured for him to come in, and he   
followed. Her smile grew wide.   
  
They sat at the table and drank coffee as he filled her in on all the   
exciting details of Paris, and how him and William were doing great. He   
told her of the sites and the cafes and the shopping centers. The way the   
moon shown bright at night, and how he'd loved the Ifel Tower so much, he   
went to see it at least once a week.  
  
He talked for hours about Paris, and told her he wanted to take her there   
sometime which made her smile. "I'd love to go." She said. But she grew   
jealous of him and his life. He was out seeing the world, living in Paris,   
he'd gone to the finest schools, and graduated college becoming a surgical   
doctor, and here she was, a lousy secretary job, no friends, raising an   
ungrateful husband, and two children that hated her.   
  
"So Tyler, here you've told me all about this interesting stuff you see,   
but you've left out the most important part of all. Are there any special   
girls, or girl in your life?" She nudged his shoulder, and looked down at   
her   
coffee.   
  
He laughed. "Well, there is one." Val suddenly felt a deep regret, and had   
a hard time feeling happy for him. "But, shes not really in my life."  
  
"Tyler, what do you mean?"  
  
"Well, I love her, Ive loved her forever, but I've never really told her."  
  
"Well you should. Any girl would be lucky to have you."  
  
"No, I don't think it's a good idea to tell her. It might cause a lot of   
problems. Any way, tell me about you. How's your marriage."  
  
Val couldn't really speak. She didn't want to lie to Tyler, but she needed   
something to make herself feel she had something in her life just as   
interesting as his. "Well, you know. I'm married. You know, well, I, well,   
you know how married life goes."  
  
"No, Not really I don't." He said humorously. "Val, I need to ask you   
something. I talked to Caitie, and she said that you well, that you married   
and android or something. I thought she was just making fun of him but she   
sounded serious."  
  
"She wasn't lying." She leaned in closer to him so she could whisper. "Did   
you ever see that special on Discovery Channel about the robot people, and   
how they were trying to make them human? Well, that's Andre."  
  
"But Val, why?"  
  
"Because I fell in love with him Tyler. It was after you left. I didn't see   
a robot in him, or a machine, there was something else there. Something   
that attracted me to his heart."  
  
"Do you still love him?"  
  
She paused. "I do. But I don't think he loves me. And please don't give me   
a big speech about robots not being able to love. He did love me once. I   
know he did."  
  
"I wasn't going to."  
  
"Thank you." She smiled at him. She looked down and he studied her. Her   
smile grew to one she was trying to force there. Her eyes grew small and   
she started crying. He ran to her and grabbed her, pulling her into a hug.   
"I hate him Tyler. I hate what he's done to my life. I'm more alone than   
anyone I've ever met. I have no friends. Even he isn't a friend to me. And   
my children. They hate me. They only love him. I don't know why, or how,   
but I thin it has something to do with him being a android, or maybe he's   
brain washing them. Even my 3 year old won't let me touch her. I just want   
to escape. Go to a world where no one knows me, and start over."  
  
He squeezed her tighter and tried to take all the pain away. "Val. Val   
listen to me. That girl in my life. It's you. I love you. I always have,   
and I never stopped. Run away with me. Did you tell Andre I was coming?"  
  
"No, but Tyler I"  
  
"Val, it's obvious you're miserable here. No one loves you more than me,   
and I promise, if you come with me, and see, if there's still a chance for   
us, I'll dedicate every day of my life making up for all the pain you have   
suffered. I want to make you happy. I love you Val."   
  
She stared into his eyes, trying to read everything they said, but there   
wasn't anything more than what he'd just said, which to her, was   
everything. She pushed herself into him and kissed him. "Let's go." She   
said.   
  
She started to run upstairs to pack her clothes, but he grabbed her hand.   
"No Val, lets go now. Well get you all new stuff in Paris."  
  
"Paris Tyler?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
They smiled at each other and hand in hand they ran to his car, and took   
off for the air port.  
  
That night Andre came home. Dinner wasn't ready, Val wasn't home. He   
called her name but there was no answer. He waited a couple hours. Still,   
no Val. He put the children to bed, kissed their foreheads, and went down   
stairs. This wasn't like Val. She didn't have a life. Where would she be?   
He remembered the fight they'd had a week ago, and played it back in his   
mind. He surveyed in his mind how Val would react to that. He should've   
done it before, he thought.   
  
He went and turned on her computer, and went to her sign in name. Taking a   
cord from the computer to the monitor, he plugged it into the hole in the   
back of his neck, and hacked into her account. In his mind he searched   
around through her mail. Opened each old one, until he came across the one   
from Tyler.  
  
  
Dear Val,  
I know it's been a while. 10 years I believe, but I miss you incredibly. I   
asked around and found out where you're living now, and I really want to   
see you. Be expecting a visit from me soon.  
  
Yours always, Tyler  
  
P.S: I know you're married, so please don't worry about that.   
  
  
  
His first clue. He wasn't about to let Val get away. His skin went cold,   
and the dark blue in his eyes went black. He would find her. No matter how   
long it took. After all, he did have forever.   
  
  
(A/N~ Well, this is coming out a lot longer than I expected. Let me know   
what you think so far. It's not over. This is part one of this story. In   
part two, we'll go on to Tyler and Val in Paris, and Andre coming after   
her. This story is kind've disturbing isn't it? But I like it. Please R&R   
and tell me what you think. Also, I didn't go back and re-read the story   
because I don't have time, so there may be some mistakes/grammar errors   
ect. So I apologize.  



End file.
